<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海色 by Euphausiid_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953615">海色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphausiid_04/pseuds/Euphausiid_04'>Euphausiid_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 人间 - Freeform, 人鱼, 自杀倾向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphausiid_04/pseuds/Euphausiid_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个关于人鱼Lapis和普通人类Peridot相识的温暖小片段。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peridot拉开门的时候，那个家伙还在浴缸里吐泡泡。<br/>听到门声响动，她从白色的浴缸沿探出头来，湿漉漉的蓝发贴在脸侧，滴着水。她仰起脸好奇地望着Peridot吃力地拉着一个大玻璃箱进来，随后停在她面前。<br/>Peri吭哧吭哧地撑着腿喘了会儿，直起腰搬来一个小板凳放在玻璃箱一边。踮起脚尖取下浴室喷头，她拧开开关后坐在板凳上给大玻璃箱装水。水落在玻璃上响起清澈的撞击声，水位沿着玻璃攀上去，水声也渐渐低了下来。随着水没过喷头，Peri放了手，又去取来了海盐和量杯。<br/>“我今天送你回去。”<br/>Peri有些心不在焉地说，在手心划拉了几下，心算了一下需要海盐的大致比例。<br/>“我还不知道你叫什么呢，虽然我感觉你也不会说话。” 她拿起一边的量杯，然后一勺一勺地加海盐，“我查阅过一些文献，觉得淡水养着也不会怎么样，不过还是海水保险一点，毕竟是在海里遇见到你的。”<br/>她趴在浴缸边沿，定定注视着Peridot的侧脸。<br/>“你知道我叫Peridot吗？”<br/>Peridot突然抬起头问道。<br/>她没有反应，只是那双海蓝色的眸子和Peri的目光相对。耳尖有些发红，Peri移开了目光，手中的勺子抖了下。<br/>“…我想你也听不懂。” 她把称好量的盐倒入一边的玻璃箱内。<br/>水箱内的水放了一半，Peri躬身把水关了，随后安抚似的把她的湿漉漉的刘海撩到耳后。<br/>“我要把你移到水箱里去了，好吗？” 她柔和地说道，张开双臂征求她的同意。她眨眨眼，明白似的揽住了Peri的脖子，尾巴扬起来溅起了一串水花。Peri的手紧紧抱着她的腰，弯腰吃力地把她从水里拉起来。被紧抱着的人鱼湿漉漉的肌肤贴着Peri的衬衫，把她衣服全部渍湿了。蓝发的人鱼手掌覆着Peri的后脑勺，抱着她的脑袋，鼻尖蹭了蹭Peri汗津津的鼻尖，然后侧过脸亲了亲她。和有些暖的Peri比起来，她的体温凉凉的。<br/>Peri也回蹭了一下，随后有些犹豫地，也小心翼翼地闭上眼吻了吻她。如同蜻蜓点水般地落在她的嘴唇上，之后就立马缩了回去，Peri脸红红的。<br/>“这是你们人鱼打招呼的方式吗… ” Peri有些低地嘟哝了一句。<br/>那家伙笑了起来，声音又轻又柔。<br/>Peri使出全身力气才把她抱进了玻璃箱。随着她尾巴扑腾，箱里的水溢出来了不少，把浴室地板全部打湿了。看着她尾巴上靛蓝色泛着彩色光色的鳞片，Peri眨眨眼，擦了擦脑门的汗。<br/>“唔唔，真是有力的尾巴。”<br/>Peri摸了摸下巴，点点头，“你在这里等等喔，我去换身衣服，这都湿透了… ”<br/>“我想你也听不明白… ” Peri想了想，摸了摸她的脑袋，“等等。”<br/>那条漂亮的人鱼滑回了箱底，静静躺着，咕噜噜地吐泡泡。<br/>Peri扶着玻璃，有些依恋地透过水波望着她。</p>
<p>回来的时候，人鱼已经闭上眼睛趴着休息了。<br/>Peri把箱子推上了家门口的吉普车后座，随后自己拉开前门插上车钥匙发动起了汽车。<br/>“我该庆幸自己住在海湾区，离海不远。” 她咕哝着，“不然可得开上好久。”<br/>“不过，要是不住在这里，也碰不到你这家伙。”<br/>Peri把车驶出小区，开向了去往海堤的高速。她透过车前的后视镜检查人鱼的情况，发现那家伙已经惊醒了，趴在边沿看着Peri，时不时望向远处的海湾，有些可怜兮兮的样子。<br/>“明明长得和人类很相似，但却不能明白语言，也不太说话的样子。” Peridot自顾自地说着，“觉得又像是宠物，又像是人… ”<br/>“如果是宠物的话，那每次带出去遛弯可麻烦了。” 趁着等红灯的间隙，Peri转过身看了看，露齿笑了起来，“我可不能牵着绳子，像猫猫狗狗那样；就只能这样拉出来，感觉有些好笑。”<br/>“所以果然是人吧？” <br/>绿灯亮了起来。<br/>“反正… 谢谢你把我救起来。” Peri有些困扰地挠挠头，车窗外闪过海湾的标牌。海水的咸腥味很重，高架桥外蓝色的海在无尽的天空下延伸。那片无边无际的蓝色又让她想起了溺水的感觉——让人头脑发热，不能呼吸。<br/>海水怎么会那么深呢，下面就像是无尽的深渊，连一丝光也透不出来。<br/>她一直向下坠落着，直到被那双手抱住，然后浮上了波浪之上，游回了海岸。<br/>活着不好吗。<br/>她被抱着，视线模糊地望着那个家伙。感受到了她的目光似的，那条人鱼转过脸来，目光炽热而认真。Peri有些困扰，好难受，胸口闷闷的。<br/>这之后她也一直不愿走。黄昏的时候，休整过来的Peri在无人的海岸坐着，然后又试图走远，却一直看到她在近海的地方张望着。她一个人失神的在海滩游走，最后还是选择跌跌撞撞地跑回去，看到她立即游过来，张开双臂要抱抱。<br/>Peri跪在潮汐间，静静抱着她，望着她靛蓝色的大尾巴。<br/>真漂亮啊，真是美丽的生物。<br/>“…你想要来我家？”<br/>当初到底怎么想的呢，会想要把这样美好的存在占为己有。</p>
<p>黄昏时分，车已经驾驶到海边了。<br/>Peri把车停了下来，随后把玻璃箱拉出后座。虽然已经被改装上轮子了，不过在沙地上还是特别难移动。<br/>Peri从后面，使出吃奶的力气推着和她一样高的箱子。里面的人鱼从水里探出脑袋，望着远处的海。玻璃箱子在沙滩上留下了一道长长深深的痕迹，随着夕阳西沉，终于被推到了潮水可以洇湿的地方。海浪在脚下来回拉扯着，白色的泡沫顺着海波浮动着。海风吹拂，空旷的海岸间，金色沙滩和宝蓝色大海的分界线里，是孤孤单单的人类，和高高玻璃水箱间的蓝色人鱼。<br/>白色的海鸟呜咽着盘旋。<br/>“好了，我一个人说了这么多。” Peri侧过脸，手插在口袋里， “这些日子呆在浴缸也很闷吧，回家去吧。”<br/>蓝色的人鱼透过玻璃，手扶在玻璃壁上，目光深深地望着Peridot。两人四目相对，眼睛里带着依恋和爱意，漂亮的瞳色下，藏着的是那些压在舌尖，怎么也说不出的话。<br/>人鱼在箱间盘旋，随后跃出箱子，落进了海里。尾巴尖尖在空中带出一道漂亮的水痕，水间溅起巨大的浪花。<br/>Peri不顾衣物湿透，默默坐在海潮间，靠在大玻璃箱边，手撑在后背，望着在海边游动的人鱼，随后闭上了眼睛静静听着风声。<br/>万物寂静如谜。<br/>再睁开眼睛的时候，蓝色的人鱼在她的双腿间，撑在她的面前。<br/>“啊，还不愿意走吗？” Peri笑了起来，“我家浴缸可没大海那么大喔。”<br/>两个人都沉默了一会儿。<br/>“嗯… 之前的事，谢谢你。” Peri说，“我猜我也不想死，尤其是你出现了之后。”</p>
<p>“我叫Lapis，Lapis Lazuli。”<br/>她第一次开口说话，声音很清亮。<br/>Peri的眼睛不由地睁大。<br/>“你… 你会说话？” 她结结巴巴地咕哝，咬到了舌头，“也听地懂… ”<br/>“嗯，骗到你了很抱歉。”<br/>“欸… 为什么… ”<br/>“因为喜欢听你说话。”<br/>Lapis笑了起来，随后凑过去，温柔地吻了吻Peri。两个人唇齿依偎间，Peri听见她轻柔的呼吸声，还有在梦里呓语一般的柔声。<br/>“还有，这个也不是人鱼打招呼的方式。”<br/>“只是单纯喜欢你而已。”<br/>“所以明天也会来看我吗？”<br/>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>